Juego Del Destino
by Ghostslive
Summary: Después de su última pelea con Vlad, Danny cae en una especie de portal que la transporta a otra dimensión donde se topa con dos héroes muy peculiares: Ladybug y Chat Noir. Con ayuda de estos y de sus mejores amigos Sam y Trix tratara de volver a Amity Park sin saber los peligros que se encontraran en el camino. ¿Podrá el trío de héroes contra los akumas y fantasmas?
1. Pesadilla

**Capítulo I: Pesadilla De Sobresalto**

Me encontraba jadeando, estaba totalmente agotada. Tenía varias heridas en mi mi cuerpo en las cuales salía ectoplasma. Miré a mi alrededor, me encontraba en lugar donde jamás había estado tampoco recordaba cómo llegué aquí.

Mire un poco más para encontrarme con varios cuerpos en el suelo, al principio me costó reconocerlos pero después me di cuenta que eran mamá, papá, Jace, Trix y dos chicos disfrazados, era una chica peli azul vestida con un traje rojo moteado y el chico vestido de gato negro.

― Chat ― esa palabra salió inconscientemente de mis labios, estaba confundida todo esto era complicado.

― ¡Danny Cuidado! ― escuché a Sam gritarme, al voltear él estaba frente a mi me había salvado de un rayo me diera. ― ¿Estás bien? ― preguntó preocupado, iba a responder cuando un rayo impacto contra su pecho enviándolo lejos de mi.

― ¡Sam! ― fue lo único que atiné a decir antes de salir corriendo a ayudarlo. ― ¿Estas bien? ― que pregunta más estúpida era obvio que no lo estaba. Él me sonrió antes de quedar inconsciente.

― ¡Danny reacciona! ― escuché otra voz gritarme, era Jace estaba usando el traje de batalla Fenton luchando contra un fantasma que jamás había visto.

El fantasma era muy alto sus ojo derecho era completamente oscuro y el izquierdo tenía el iris rojo sangre lo demás era totalmente negro y una cicatriz atravesaba este. Su cabello era muy largo, un capa plateado cubría su brazo izquierdo por completo, vestía un traje rojo con una corbata negra. El fantasma esquivaba los ataques de Jace con gran facilidad.

― Ya me aburriste niño ― hablo el fantasma con una voz escalofriante, para después lanzarle una soga roja a Jace atrapandolo, a la soga empezó a darle choques eléctricos a Jace haciendo que gritara del dolor, trate de ayudarlo pero estaba paralizada, por más que trataba de moverme no podía. ― Hora de terminar ― sonrió de manera ladina acercándose a Jace.

En ese momento reaccioné, volé hacia Jace alejándolo de aquel fantasma, atravesé la azotea donde los encontrábamos para encontrar un lugar seguro para Jace, pero adentro tambien era un caos.

― Vamos Danny piensa ―me repetía una y otra vez. Voltee a ver Jace que aun seguia en mis brazos, estaba muy herido tenía cortes por todo el cuerpo y su ropa estaba rasgada. ― ¿Como te sientes? ― pregunté con la voz algo quebrada.

― Bien ― dijo con una sonrisa débil. ― Danny ― su rostro se volvió serio ― Tienes que vencerlo, solo tú puedes.

― Pero ¿cómo? Esto se ha vuelto una batalla sin sentido. ― respondí, sentía que mis ojos ardían.

― No te rindas se que tu puedes, has luchado con cosas peores ― respondió seguro de lo que decía, vi como levanto su mano hacia mi rostro. ― Y no llores hermanita todos vamos estar bien ― ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando comencé a llorar.

― Ahh pero que escena más conmovedora ― escuché una voz tras mío, era el fantasma de hace un rato. Deje a Jace recargado en una pared para girarme a verlo.

― ¡¿Quién rayos eres?! ― dije poniéndome en pose de batalla.

― Eso no importa mucho ahora, Daniela ― respondió sonriendo.

― ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

― Yo se todo, el universo es pequeño ante mi conocimiento ― alardeo.

― Sabes no me llevo muy bien con los presumidos como tú ― le lanze una esfera de energía que esquivó.

― ¡Fallaste! ― grito triunfante.

― No te apuntaba a ti. ― vi como la esfera le dio a una pared, esta cayó sobre el fantasma, esto me daba tiempo para sacar a todos de aquí. ― ¡Si! ― grité me di la vuelta para toparme con alguien que no crei ver jamás. ― Dan... ― salió en un hilo de voz. Era Dan mi yo malvada.

― Hola, pequeña ¿me extrañaste? ― dijo con una enorme sonrisa. ― yo si, lastima que sea la última vez que nos veamos. ― apunto su palma hacia mí y...

¿¡Desperté!?

¿Todo había sido un sueño? Pero... Si sentía tan real, revise mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza y ¡nada!, No había rastro de algún resguño.

― Danny ― volteo hacia donde venia la voz, era Jace ¡Estaba bien! Me lanze a abrazarlo estaba feliz de que todo hubiera sido un sueño. ― ¡Oye! Tranquila ― dijo divertido ― ¿Estás bien? Normalmente no eres así

― ¿Ah? ― me separé de golpe ― No pasa nada, solo un mal sueño y estoy feliz de verte. ― dije esperando que no hiciera más preguntas.

― ¿De acuerdo...? ― dijo alargando la e. Después de eso se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Después de que se fue suspire aliviada me alegraba que no preguntara sobre el sueño por que no habría podido responder ya que ni yo se que significa, solo esperaba que no se volviera realidad.

Sacudí mi cabeza alejando los malos pensamientos, baje a al primer piso para desayunar. Cuando pase junto al laboratorio escuché ruidos y decidí ver que era.

Al llegar al laboratorio vi que eran mis padres trabajando en una nueva arma caza-fantasmas, no sabía exactamente en qué pero nos habían dicho a Jace y a mi que se trataba de una arma que revolucionaría la cacería de fantasmas y que le pondría fin a los ataques de fantasmas para siempre, en otras palabras, un total peligro para mí, a veces me pregunto si recuerdan que soy mitad fantasma.

― Creo que no ― pensé en voz alta llamando la atención de mis padres.

― ¡Danny! ― dijieron al unísono, mi padre se acerco a mi ― Ven a ver el nuevo prototipo ― me jaló hasta la mesa de trabajo donde mama trabajaba.

― ¡Te presento el Fenton X-5000! ― exclamó papá sosteniendo una muñequera metálica con detalles verdes.

― ¿Fenton X-5000?

― Si, tu padre arruinó los primeros 4999 prototipos ― respondió mirando molesta a mi padre.

― Oh Vamos Maddie, fue un accidente

― ¿Es enserio Jack? ― respondió mama cruzándose de brazos. ― Te creo que fuera accidente la primera vez pero ¡un accidente no se repite 4999 veces! ― y así comenzó la pelea de quien tenía la razón.

Mire hacía la mesa de trabajo donde se encontraba lo que sería el nuevo arma, la iba a tomar para verla más de cerca cuando se pegó a mi muñeca.

― ¡¿pero qué?! ― exclame tratando de quitarme la muñequera sin éxito.

― Fantasma detectado, preparando Fenton X-5000 para eliminación su eliminación ― la voz salió se la muñequera.

― Debí haberlo adivinado ― pensé intentando quitármela, la bendita muñequera comenzó a darme toques grite por el dolor ocasionado.

― ¡Danny! ― escuché a mis padres gritar ― Resiste cariño ― dijo mamá, de pronto los choques se detuvieron.

― Preparando fase dos de eliminación, gracias por usar el Fenton X-5000 ― la voz volvió a hablar. De la muñequera salió un pequeño tubo el cual comenzó a brillar.

― _Sabía que no sería bueno_ ― me volví intangible haciendo que el rayo impactará contra la pared dejando un enorme hueco. La muñequera cayó al suelo, me dejé caer al suelo.

Vi entrar a Jace el cual se acerco a mi al igual que mamá.

― ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? ― preguntó Jace.

― ¡El Fenton X-5000 funciona! ― Exclamó papá, ganándose una mirada molesta de Mamá, Jace y mía. ― Claro que necesita unas mejoras.

― Jack esto es serio, esta es la quinta vez esta semana que Danny se lastima por nuestros experimentos.

― Tienes razón Maddie, Danny no podrás entrar al laboratorio hasta que terminemos el Fenton X-5000 ― dijo papá serio.

― ¿Qué? ― dijimos Jace y yo al mismo tiempo. ― Pero necesito entrar aquí para devolver a los fantasmas a la zona fantasma. ― dije Jace estuvo de acuerdo.

― Lo sentimos jovencita pero tu padre tiene razón.

― Pero mamá necesita entrar aquí o si no habrá un caos con los fantasma ― respondió Jace.

― Tienes razón Jace, entonces, Danny tampoco habrá caza de fantasmas ― respondió papá.

― Pero...

― Nada de peros, llegarás tarde a la escuela ― me interrumpió mamá sacándome de la casa.

― Será un día complicado. ― mascullé.

Después de clases Sam, Trix y yo fuimos al parque, era la primera vez que nos reunimos desde que Trix se volvió alcaldesa, de hecho también era la primera vez que me reunía con Sam, él me había estado evitando los últimos dos meses, no sabía por que.

Hablamos durante horas hasta que mi sentido fantasmal se activo.

― Chicos...

―Fantasma ― dijieron al unísono, yo asentí. Comencé a buscar algún fantasma cuando algo me dio en el pecho tirándome al suelo. ― ¡Danny! ― escuche a Sam gritar, luego resonó una risa que no me hubiera gustado escuchar otra vez.

Era Vlad riéndose como el desquiciado que era.

― Hola Daniela ¿Me extrañaste? ― dijo mostrando sus caninos.

― ¡Vlad! ¿No se supone que estabas en el espacio?

― Has dicho querida estaba ― volvio a su forma humana ― Ahora he vuelto por un asunto pendiente ―

― ¿Y eso que sería? ¿recuperar tu fortuna? ¿llevarte a mamá? ¿dominar el mundo? ― enumere fastidiada.

― Mi fortuna ya la recupere, lo de mi querida Maddie tendrá que esperar. ― hizo una pausa y luego sonrió ― Lo de dominar el mundo suena tentador pero aun así eso no es.

― ¿Entonces que sería? ― preguntó Sam con solo oírlo se notaba que estaba molesto.

― Simple, destruirte ― lanzó un rayo fiusha, logre poner un escudo antes del impacto

― ¡Chicos corran! ― me transforme en fantasma, pero Vlad había desaparecido. ― Plasmius no seas cobarde sal y ¡da la cara! ― grite lo mas fuerte que pude, de pronto sentí una opresión en mi cuello, Vlad volvio a ser visible.

― En primera no me escondo se llama estrategia ― dijo con sonrisa y un ademán con su mano libre. ― Y en segunda ― su semblante cambio a uno molesto. ― Lamentarás haberme llamado cobarde ― me lanzo en aire hasta que choque con una pared destruyéndola.

Me recupere lo más rápido que pude, Vlad ya se encontraba frente a mi.

― Vamos Daniela te doy oportunidad de atacarme ― abrió sus brazos hacia los lados.

― Bueno no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad ― le lanzé un disco de energía que Esquivo, él sonrió. ― ¿Es todo? ― dijo en ese tono soberbio que tanto me fastidiaba.

Decidí atacarlo directo volé hacia el pensaba darle una patada en el pecho, pero un extraño portal rosa apareció frente a él.

― ¿Qué? ― exclame, alcance a detenerme antes de entrar al portal. Que frente a este.

Sentí como alguien me sujetaba los brazos. ― Que tengas buen viaje, Daniela ― hablo Vlad antes de lanzarme dentro del portal. ― Hasta nunca Danny Phantom. ― fue lo último que escuche antes de que todo se volviera oscuro...

Primer capítulo terminado! ️

Hola _**soy Ghostslive espero que les guste, he venido a probar mi suerte xd**_


	2. Nuevo mundo

Juego Del Destino. Historia completa disponible en Wattpad.

 **Capítulo 2:** Nuevo mundo

 **Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen, respectivos derechos a Butch Hartman; creador de Danny Phantom y a Thomas Astruc; creador de Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir. Lo único que me pertenece es la presente historia y algunos personajes.

 **Aclaraciones** : Todo ocurre después de lo acontecido en las tres temporadas de DP, omitiendo la revelación de identidad y de la primera temporada de Miraculous. La primera parte de DP, es decir los principales, omitiendo a Jack, Maddie y Vlad son GB.

══════ஜ▲ஜ══════

― Hasta nunca, Danny Phantom. ― fue lo último que escuché antes de que todo se volviera oscuro, no podía ver ni siquiera la punta de mi nariz. Traté de iluminar con mi energía pero no funciono lo único que había era oscuridad.

El tiempo me parecía eterno en ese oscuro lugar, no se oían más que lamentos. De repente apareció una luz cegadora por reflejo cerré los ojos, segundos después caí de espaldas contra algo duro.

― Auch. ― me quejé sobándome la cabeza, abrí mis ojos lentamente. Ahora me encontraba en lugar distinto donde estuve la última vez con Vlad, pero sorprendente el lugar no era hostil. Era una hermosa ciudad.

― ¿Dónde estoy? ― susurré antes de comenzar a volar, buscaba algún indicio que me dijera donde me encontraba, pero algo era seguro; esto no era Amity Park.

Volé en busca de un portal que me enviara a casa, toda esta ciudad era desconocida para mí. Paseé mi vista por todo el camino hasta que algo captó mi atención. Retrocedí hasta quedar frente aquello que llamó mi atención; aparentemente era un anuncio de perfume. No sabía que decía con exactitud, paseé mi vista por el anuncio y la detuve en el modelo de este. Era un chico rubio de ojos verdes realmente llamativos y dedo admitir que es atractivo.

Era un chico rubio con ojos verdes realmente llamativos y dedo admitir que es atractivo

― ¡Mannon! ― Un grito me sacó de mi letargo. Desvié mi vista del anuncio y vi como una mujer huía con su pequeña hija de un fantasma.

El fantasma tenía puesto un extraño traje negro con un relámpago dorado en el pecho. El fantasma tomó su arco y apuntó hacia ellas un par de flechas y las lanzó hacia ellas. Con rapidez formé un escudo reflectante frente a ellas, las flechas chocaron con el escudo regresando a su dueño. Me acerqué a la mujer.

― ¿Están bien? ― pregunté la mujer me miro sorprendida al igual que la pequeña.

― ¡Oye! ― habló el fantasma, ahora que lo veo no se parece a ninguno de los fantasmas que he visto antes, no era pálido, translúcido o de un color fluorescente incluso parecía humano. ― Eso dolió niñita. ― dijo molesto.

― ¿En serio? Entonces esto te dolerá más ― le lancé una esfera de energía que lo mando al suelo, tome el brazo a la señora y a su hija. ― Sujétense ― dije para comenzar a volar.

La mujer grito sorprendida unos segundos más tarde se tranquilizó, la niña parecía disfrutarlo. Después de unos minutos de vuelo aterricé en un parque.

― ¿Se encuentran bien señora? ― pregunté nuevamente, ellas asintieron.

― ¿Tú quién eres? ― preguntó la niña en un tono demandante.

― ¡Mannon! ― regañó la señora, yo reí un poco antes de contestar.

― Soy Danny Phantom. ― dije tomando una pose heroica.

― ¿Eres compañera de LadyBug y Chat Noir? ― no tenía idea de quienes hablaba.

― No, no he tenido el gusto de conocerlos, pero de seguro son personas grandiosas. ― finalicé dándole una sonrisa.

― ¡Lo son! ¡Son los grandiosos héroes de...! ― Una explosión no dejo que terminara la frase, o al menos que yo escuchara.

― Me tengo que ir, quédense aquí hasta que pase el peligro. ― Les dije antes de comenzar a volar en busca del origen de la explosión.

══════ஜ▲ஜ══════

Ladybug

Me encontraba en medio de una batalla contra un nuevo súper villanos que se hacía llamar Electrix, Chat Noir se encontraba luchando a mi lado, hasta ahora era una batalla considerablemente difícil.

Electrix evitaba nuestros ataques con facilidad y nosotros casi éramos tocados por la mayoría de sus ataques.

― ¡Chat Noir a tu izquierda! ― Chat dio una voltereta hacia atrás evitando una flecha.

― My lady ¿Algún plan? ― preguntó Chat ― Porque creo que estamos en pawblemas. ― ignoré su juego de palabras.

― No, pero al menos sabemos que el akuma. Se encuentra en sus gafas ― dije evitando una flecha eléctrica.

― ¿Plan?

― Tú llama su atención y yo ataco ― pareció dudar por un momento pero después asintió, debimos distraernos demasiado porque al mirar al frente muchas flechas venían a nuestra dirección, cerré los ojos esperando el impacto que jamás llego. Abrí lentamente mis ojos encontrándome con un extraño cristal verde frente a mí y a un Chat embobado viendo a la nada. ― ¿qué ocurre? ― pregunté al minino negro, él solo apunto al cielo, vi como una chica combatía a Electrix.

Era una chica con cabello blanco y ojos verdes radioactivos, su traje era negro con una "D" en el pecho, sus botas eran grises al igual que sus guantes y cuello.

Ella lanzaba unas bolas verdes una de ellas lo envío al suelo, ella aprovechó y se acercó a nosotros.

― ¿Están bien? ― preguntó mirándonos a ambos, asentimos ella sonrió. ― No nos hemos visto antes ¿verdad? ― dijo confundida.

― Nop. ― respondió Chat negando con la cabeza. ― ¡Cuidado! ― grito Chat pero era demasiado tarde una soga eléctrica atrapo a la chica dándole toques eléctricos.

― ¡Lucky Charm!* ― era el momento adecuado para usarla, pero esta solo me dio una silla. ― ¿Una silla? ¿Qué se supone que haga? ― mire el objeto confundida.

― Tengo una idea. ― habló Chat tomando la silla para saltar al siguiente edificio.

¡¿Me había dejado sola?! ¡¿Ese gato callejero me abandono a media batalla?! Jamás lo había hecho antes.

Escuche un quejido volví mi vista a Electrix, ahora estaba en el piso con restos de silla y un Chat quitándole las gafas y rompiéndolas. Salió el akuma de estas.

― My lady me harías el honor～ ― ronroneo haciendo una reverencia.

― Con gusto, Gatito ― dividí mi yo-yo en dos. ― No más maldades para ti pequeño akuma. ― decía balanceando mi yo-yo. ― ¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad!** ― lancé mi yo-yo para atrapar el akuma. ― ¡Te tengo! ― abrí mi yo-yo dejando volar una mariposa blanca. ― Adiós mariposita. ― me acerqué al hombre y tome los restos de la silla y los lancé. ― ¡Miraculous LadyBug!*** ― un mar de mariquitas volvió todo a la normalidad.

― ¡Buen Trabajo! ― dijimos al unísono chocando los puños. Ayude al hombre a levantarse él me dio las gracias, después busque con la mirada a Chat encontrándome con él arrodillado junto a la chica que nos salvó.

Me acerqué a Chat.

― ¿Crees que este bien? ― pregunté mirándolo.

― Creo que sí, respira y su pulso es normal. Al parecer solo esta inconsciente. ― respondió, parecía preocupado.

― ... ― Iba a decir algo pero me quede callada al ver como dos anillos blancos se formaban en la cintura de la chica, uno viajo hacia su cabeza y el otro a sus pies mostrando su verdadera forma.

Era una chica pelinegra con piel menos bronceada que la peli-plata, llevaba puesta una blusa blanca con un óvalo naranja en el pecho y unos pantalones azules.

― Estoy seguro de que no deberíamos haber visto eso ― dijo Chat sorprendido.

― Demasiado tarde, lo hicimos.

― ¿Qué hacemos? ― preguntó el gato.

― Tengo una idea, trae a la chica y sígueme. ― ordene, vi como Chat la cargo al estilo princesa.

― Te sigo, My lady ― comencé a saltar por los techos con Chat siguiéndome.

══════ஜ▲ஜ══════

Chat Noir

Estaba siguiendo a mi lady a un lugar, supongo para poner a salvó a la chica que nos salvo, baje mi vista a la chica inconsciente en mis brazos se veía tranquila y debo admitir que es bonita pero nadie más hermosa que mi lady~

Después de saltar por varios techos llegamos a un edificio aparentemente abandonado, digo "aparentemente" porque por dentro parecía un hotel de lujo; tenía electricidad, muebles ¡incluso el elevador funciona!

Llegamos a una habitación del tercer piso, donde deje a la chica en la implacable y suave cama para después volver la vista a mi amada.

― ¿Cómo sabías de este lugar? ― solté sin delicadeza.

Ella parecía dudar decirme o no. ― Si te digo ¿no te burlarás? ― puse mi mano izquierda en la parte derecha de mi pecho y levante la otra en señal de juramento, volví a verla dudar. Vi como respiraba profundo, nunca la había visto tan nerviosa. ― Cuando tenía siete salí a pasear con mi papá, pero me perdí y termine en este edificio, cuando me encontró le hice prometer que me ayudaría a repararlo, lo hizo los primero meses después yo lo hice por mi cuenta, ahora es mi lugar secreto. ― lo dijo tan rápido que parecía trabalenguas, pero aun así entendí.

Levanté la mano como cuando un niño quiere preguntar algo en la escuela. ― Si puedes venir Chat solo no ensucies.

― ¿Cómo supo que iba a preguntar eso? ― me pregunté mentalmente. ― Ah, ¿mi lady?

― Si

― ¿Qué haremos hasta qué despierte? ― pregunté mirando a la chica inconsciente.

― Nos turnaremos para vigilarla, puedes ir a comer y a que tu kwami recupere energía. La cocina está en el primer piso.

Estaba a punto de protestar que ella descansara primero pero Plagg tenía otros planes ya que el anillo comenzó a sonar. Salí de la habitación en busca de la cocina.

══════ஜ▲ஜ══════

Ahora me encontraba cuidando a la chica mientras mi lady descansaba, me estaba comenzando a aburrir cuando escuché un pequeño quejido, me acerque un poco a la chica para ver si abría los ojos, pero no lo hizo.

De pronto se levantó de golpe golpeándome mi nariz y frente, me queje por eso.

― ¡Lo siento! ― escuché como se disculpó, la mire y estaba sobando su frente con los ojos cerrados. Yo reí un poco por la vista.

― Es mi culpa no debí haberte asustado. ― ronroneó divertido. Vi como abrió los ojos lentamente, tenía un hermoso océano como ojos.

Danny

― ¡Cuidado! ― fue lo último que escuché antes de que todo se tornará negro.

Ahora me encontraba en una habitación con un chico rubio vestido de gato que me sonreía. ¡¿Espera?! ¡Chico rubio vestido de gato! Es el chico de mi sueño. ¡¿Significa que se hará realidad?!

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ― La voz del chico me trajo a la realidad, lo mire parecía preocupado.

Solo baje la vista para darme cuenta que había perdido mi transformación.

― ¿Me habrá visto? ― me puse nerviosa. ― Oye. ― levante para toparme con unos enormes ojos verdes. ― Acaso tú viste cua...

― ¿Perdiste tu transformación? ― me interrumpió y luego asintió.

Genial ahora alguien sabía mi secreto y no sé cómo regresar a casa. Escuché el rechinando de la puerta, ambos volteamos al escucharlo, vi como una chica de traje rojo moteado entraba.

― My Lady ― canturrio el chico gato, la chica lo miro y luego me volteo a ver.

― Qué bueno que ya despertaste. ― dijo dándome una sonrisa. ― Soy LadyBug y él es Chat Noir ― Vi como el chico hizo una reverencia y la chica me extendió la mano, tardé un rato en entender lo que quería que hiciera.

― Soy Danny Fen... ¡Phantom! ― me corregí inmediatamente. ― Sí. Danny Phantom ― sonreí aceptando el saludo.

― ¿Danny Phantom? ― Dijo el chico gato, yo asentí ― ¿Qué eres?

― ¿Ustedes que son? ¿Tú un Gato Negro y ella Mujer Bicho? ― pregunté.

― Bueno, en teoría soy gato negro.

―Supongo que yo también... en teoría... ¿soy una mujer bicho? ― dijo dudativa.

― Soy una híbrida, soy mitad fantasma. ― respondí me habían visto destransformándome, así que no había razón por la cual negarlo.

Vi como compartieron miradas confusas y luego empezaron a reír.

― Eso es ridículo, los fantasmas no existen. ― respondió el chico gato.

― Claro que sí, ¿Y con que estaban peleando esta tarde? ― volvieron a reír.

― Eso no era un fantasma sino un akumatizado. ― hablo lady.

― ¿Qué es un akuzodo? ― pregunté, escuché como Chat reprimía una risa.

―Akumatizado ― corrigió el bicho. ― Es una persona que cae víctima de un akuma por sus emociones negativas.

De acuerdo ahora si estaba confundida, me encontraba en un lugar donde no existían fantasmas pero si akuzas.

― De acuerdo solo una pregunta más.

― ¿Cuál? ― respondieron al mismo tiempo.

― ¿Qué ciudad es esta? ― pregunté mirándolos.

― Estamos en París, Francia. ― respondió el gato.

― ¡¿Francia?! ― ellos asintieron. Entonces no podía perder más tiempo tenía que volver a Amity lo más pronto posible. ― Gracias por la ayuda, ― me transforme en fantasma. ― pero me tengo que ir.

― ¡Espera! ― fue lo último que oí antes de emprender en vuelo.

══════ஜ▲ஜ══════

Segundo capítulo espero que les guste!

Algunas palabras están escritas mal a propósito en el último POV

* En Latinoamérica es amuleto encantado en España creo que es amuleto de la suerte o algo así. Así que mejor le dejo Lucky Charm

**Otra vez España y Latinoamérica, no recuerdo de que versión es cual; pero una es "es hora de terminar con la maldad" y la otra es "yo te libero del mal"

*** Latinoamérica: Ladybug Milagrosa.

España: Ladybug Prodigiosa


End file.
